Beauty
by broncomap
Summary: A beautiful 19 year old woman arrives in Dodge with a plan for a new life.
1. Early One Friday

The story takes place in Gunsmoke year 15

One Friday

Carl had been a stagecoach driver for 15 years, and when he got to the base of the rocky incline just outside Dodge, experience told him to go up full tilt. The coach swayed, bumped and bounced and the sole passenger, Crystal LaReaux, calmly held on to stay in her seat. When they reached level grassland she tucked a stray curl behind her ear and gazed out the window. She was pleased to be alone on the last leg of her journey. With no ogling eyes or forced small talk, she was free to think about the life she planned to create for herself. The first thing she'd need was money, lots of money. She crossed her shapely legs, opened her reticule and pulled out a small black notebook. It was blank except for 7 words scribbled on the first page, _Dodge City, Long Branch Saloon, Kitty Russell. _She ran a manicured finger across the words. Having been a working girl for three years, since she was sixteen, she understood the value of having an honest boss and decent place to work. She'd heard from a number of saloon girls that Kitty Russell of Dodge City was good to work for. Miss Kitty, as they called her, took a percentage of your upstairs work just like any other boss. What set her apart was that she let you set the boundaries of what your upstairs work entailed and provided protection.

The coach slowed to a stop and sunlight washed in as Carl opened the door. "Dodge City." Crystal graced him with a charming smile and accepted his outstretched hand. He helped her down as if she was made of finely spun sugar – exquisite and delectable. She stepped onto Front Street and waited to be noticed. It didn't take long for heads to turn and eyes to be transfixed. At least 4 men started towards her to offer assistance. Pete Maxwell, a sturdy young farmhand reached her first, but when he stood before her speech failed him. He'd never seen hair that golden, eyes that green or skin that creamy white. Crystal suppressed her amusement at his dumbstruck state and evaluated him. His patched overalls, ruddy cheeks and large calloused hands spoke volumes. He'd do to carry her bag. She batted her eyelashes. "Hello kind sir."

With just 3 words she managed to sound both sweet and seductive. Pete swallowed hard and found his voice, "Welcome to Dodge." I'd be honored to carry your things to where ever you're staying."

She smiled and tilted her head alluringly. "I'd appreciate that kind sir. I have only one bag, but it's so heavy I can't begin to pick it up. I'm looking for the Long Branch Saloon, perhaps you could carry my suitcase and lead me there."

If he was surprised by her destination it didn't show. He was enthralled by her beauty and as he leaned over to pick up her bag, mesmerized by her scent. As they walked the two blocks to the Long Branch he saw heads turn towards the stunning woman he was accompanying and puffed out his chest in pride.

They reached the saloon and Pete shyly looked into her emerald green eyes, "Here we are, the Long Branch."

She looked up at him, "Thank you. Please set my bag down right here outside the door. You've been my savior, perhaps we'll meet again."

He nodded mutely and walked away on cloud nine. She watched him go with a smile on her lips and distain in her eyes. The ridiculous farm boy was lucky she'd let him carry her bag. She turned her mind to the matter at hand and pushed through the batwing doors.

Kitty Russell was at a table in the back going over order forms. The place was empty except for a few men who were nursing beers and eating the free hard-boiled eggs and ham sandwiches set out every day at noon. Dark-haired, vivacious Betty Sue was the only girl who worked the floor at lunchtime. Her best efforts to get the men to buy more drinks usually came to naught. They pinched her plump cheeks and laughed it up, but the men who came for lunch were not the spending kind.

Kitty looked up when she heard the doors swing open, expecting to see another dusty cowpoke looking for free lunch. Instead, a vision of beauty floated in from noonday sun. Kitty watched the stunning blond approach and something akin to jealousy rose up inside her chest. Perhaps it wasn't jealousy but the pang that comes with a sudden reminder of the passage of time. The woman walking towards her was impossibly young and impossibly beautiful. Her figure lovely, her movements graceful, her hair a cascade of golden curls raining down around a finely boned face. As she came closer, Kitty could see that her skin was flawless and her large eyes a brilliant green. Kitty Russell had never underestimated herself. She had always been considered beautiful and knew men were attracted to her, but the beauty of youth was no longer hers. She was in her mid 30's and life had added lines around her eyes and mouth, and pounds around her middle. The woman floating towards her was a stunning example of the beauty of youth.

As soon as Crystal spotted Kitty she knew who she was. The saloon owner's competence and intelligence were palpable to the younger woman. As the same time she was surprised. She had assumed that a woman who owned a successful saloon would be old, coarse and hardened, Kitty Russell appeared to be none of those things.

Kitty set down the lorgnette she'd recently started using when reading small print. "Can I help you? I'm Kitty Russell. This is my saloon."

"Hello Miss Russell, my name is Crystal LaReaux I was hoping to have a word with you."

Kitty indicated a chair. "All right Crystal, what's on your mind?"

Crystal sat and looked Kitty in the eye, "I'll get right to the point. I would like a job in your establishment. I have experience and as you can no doubt see, I'd be good for business."

Kitty studied the young woman. Many beautiful woman didn't realize they were beautiful, and those that did usually wouldn't admit it. Crystal knew how beautiful she was and was open about it.

"What kind of job did you have in mind?"

"Downstairs and upstairs both. I'm great downstairs when it comes to getting men to buy drinks and gamble big. Upstairs I'll do anything that pleases a man. Anything that is but allow him to hit me. No whips, punches or slaps; nothing that leaves marks. Anything else is fine. I don't mind variety just violence."

Kitty nodded, "I protect my girls. My bartenders Sam and Clem do a good job with that and when we're real busy I hire an extra man to walk the halls upstairs."

"That's what I've heard. I've also heard you pay a salary for downstairs work and take 40% of upstairs work, and a room and free coffee comes with the deal."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "You are well informed."

"I make it a point to be."

"Well Crystal it just so happens that I need another girl right now so let's give it a try. You can start tonight. I'll have someone show you to your room. Do you have luggage? I can send someone to get it."

"My suitcase is outside the door."

Kitty smiled in amusement, "You must have been pretty sure of getting a job here if you left your suitcase right outside."

Crystal smiled back meeting Kitty's eyes, "It never hurts to know what you want and plan on getting it."

Kitty kept her eyes on Crystal's "Well, in this case you were right." She looked across the room, "Betty Sue, this is Crystal. She's working here now. Please show her to room 4. Sam, would you bring her bag up. Apparently, it's right outside."

Kitty watched Crystal and Betty Sue exchange greetings and head up the stairs. She picked up her lorgnette, ran a hand across her middle and thought about the beauty of youth and the passage of time.

TBC


	2. Friday Night

Guests who've commented, I can't thank you personally so I want to offer my heartfelt thanks for reading and taking the time to comment.

Friday Night

Business was booming in the Long Branch and Kitty was trying to be everywhere at once. She'd gotten a note from Clem saying he was too sick to come to work and although good-natured Sam had tried to convince her he could handle the bar alone, she knew better. Busy Friday nights required 2 bartenders. Usually Sam and Clem tended bar while she walked around overseeing gambling tables, restocking inventory, keeping an eye on her girls, stopping arguments before they escalated and doing the hundred other things a boss lady does. Tonight, as she stood behind the bar filling beer mugs and sopping up spills, she'd somehow have to take care of it all.

She was serving whiskey to two grungy cowboys when she felt the air in the room change. She looked up and saw Crystal walk slowly down the stairs, with each step allowing a well arched foot to hang suspended before setting it down. Her long blond curls cascaded down her back and her black sequined dress flattered her every asset. As she watched Crystal, Kitty self-consciously smoothed out the royal blue dress she was wearing. It had long been a favorite, but lately she'd noticed it didn't fit as comfortably as it once had.

Crystal reached the bottom step and smiled. Every man thought or at least hoped she was smiling at him. She spotted a man in an expensive business suit alone at a table and decided he would do. Her full lips curled into a sensual smile, "Mind if I join you?" He looked up not believing his luck and quickly pulled out a chair, "P-p-please do."

She and the man were heavily engaged in conversation when Matt reached the Long Branch and hovered outside the batwing doors taking the temperature of the room. His eyes rested on the beautiful blond. She leaned across the table to whisper in her companion's ear and her breasts threatened to spill out of her dress. The man nodded as if hypnotized and stood up. Crystal took his hand and led him to the stairs.

Matt pushed through the doors and made his way towards Kitty at the far end of the bar. She quickly finished serving two customers and joined him. "Hello Matt."

"Hello Kitty." He leaned back against the bar and looked towards the staircase. "Who's the man being taken upstairs by the blond?"

"Martin Botkin, brother of our distinguished bank president. He's visiting for a few days. Before you ask, the blonde's name is Crystal LaReaux."

Matt's eyes remained fixed on Crystal as she led Martin up the steps, "It didn't take her long to settle into Dodge. She's only been her since noon."

"How'd you know that Matt?"

"I noticed her when she got off the stage."

"Noticed her?" Kitty kept her tone light, "I'll bet you did. I guess the day you don't notice a beautiful woman is the day I'll know you're dead."

She looked up to see his reaction, but he was still watching Crystal and it seemed he hadn't heard.

Finally Crystal and Martin disappeared down the hall and Matt looked around the room, "Well Kitty, it's busy here but everything seems under control. I'll be on my way."

"So soon?"

"Trouble's already brewing in the Lady Gay and the White Horse. I have to keep close watch on them. I'll see you later."

Kitty watched him leave and tried to dismiss the disappointment she felt. Matt hadn't really said or done anything wrong, yet she wished…. Angry voices erupted from the end of the bar breaking into her thoughts. A belligerent cowboy was refusing to pay for a beer, saying it was flat. She hurried over. She was the boss lady so every problem was her problem.

Upstairs a little later

Martin Botkin sat on the side of Crystal's bed feeling happy, satisfied and very manly. He'd had incredible sex with a beautiful woman and the whole time she'd cried his name with pleasure. He pulled on his pants and looked at Crystal, still naked in bed. The sight of her full firm breasts, long shapely legs and creamy skin stirred up renewed desire. She saw his look, pulled a blanket over her body and yawned to signal their time was over. He finished dressing and set a big wad of bills on her nightstand. "I'd like to come back tomorrow."

"You know where to find me Honey."

He grinned and left. Crystal threw off the blanket and climbed back into her black dress. She wanted to make a fresh entrance, but for now owned only one work dress. She looked in the mirror and decided a new hairdo and some well-placed ribbons would do the trick. A few minutes later she was ready to find her next victim, preferably a rich man or someone with useful information about a rich man. Of course, if the marshal was around she'd focus on him. Having lawman in her web would be useful. She'd already heard rumors that Marshal Dillon and Miss Kitty were a couple, but life had taught her that no man was immune to her beauty and charms. All she had to do was get him into bed one time. If those rumors were true, he wouldn't want Miss Kitty to find out and one time would be enough for blackmail.

Kitty was rinsing glasses when she heard the volume in the room go down and knew that Crystal had reappeared. She looked at the young woman and had to hand it to her. She wore the same black dress but her upswept hair made her look sophisticated, the red ribbon around her neck added a nice touch of color and the ribbon around her middle accentuated her slender waist.

Ignoring lustful stares, Crystal approached Kitty with a smile, "Nice crowd. You run a fine place."

Kitty knew that Crystal was merely exercising her smiley muscles and waited for her to get to the point. Crystal casually looked around, "I was wondering if the marshal was here. He's such a respected lawman, I was hoping to meet him."

Kitty's jaw clenched. Whatever it was that Crystal wanted with Matt, she didn't like it. "Oh, he was here earlier. I'm afraid you missed him. Maybe tomorrow."

Crystal shrugged, "Well, tomorrow is another day. I'll go make myself useful."

Like moth to flame, Crystal drifted over to Jeb Barker as he got up from a poker table with a huge pile of cash.

Kitty watched and wasn't surprised to see Jeb shake his head at Crystal and head towards the door. The wealthy rancher was a happily married man with three kids. He came to town to gamble, nothing more. She went downstairs to get a few bottles of whiskey and when she returned her jaw dropped. Jeb was following Crystal upstairs. Kitty shook her head; it was Jeb's choice and none of her business.

A while later Kitty saw Jeb leave and Crystal take a third man upstairs. After that she worked the floor and as she'd said, she was good at getting men to buy drinks and gamble big.

The hours wore on and when closing time came Kitty was more than ready. Sam ushered the last few drunks out the door and Kitty turned to her girls, "Nice work ladies. See you tomorrow."

Betty Sue and Diane went upstairs but Crystal lingered behind. Kitty was in no mood for chit chat, "What is it Crystal?"

The young woman smiled sweetly, "I just wanted to thank you for hiring me, and show you it will be worth your while." She handed over a pile of bills, "I know you collect your upstairs cut once a week but I thought I'd show you what I can do in one night."

Before Kitty could respond, Crystal hurried away. Kitty counted the cash and had to admit that the income from just one night was impressive.

She bagged the money, added the contents of the cash register and went to her office to do a preliminary count. Usually she did this quickly, particularly if a certain cowboy was waiting or due momentarily. Tonight she was tired, distracted and out of sorts. She had no idea where Matt was or when he'd appear. After four tries she got the money counted, wrote down the tally and locked everything in the safe. She rubbed her tired eyes and slowly climbed the stairs with images of Crystal in her head.

TBC


	3. Late Night Friday

Late Night Friday - Kitty's Place

After a long exhausting night in the saloon, Kitty threw off her clothes and slipped on a comfortable robe with a sigh of relief. She picked up the royal blue dress she'd been wearing and fingered the shimmery fabric. Over the years wearing that dress had made her feel beautiful, but lately she'd noticed that it didn't flatter her figure the way it used to. She shoved the dress onto a hanger and hung it in the closet. Feeling older than her 34 years, she dropped down onto a chair in front of her vanity and tiredly pulled a brush though her hair, sure she was seeing some grey. The image of Crystal's smile when she asked about Matt was stuck in her mind, making her bad mood worse. She set aside her brush and stared intently into the mirror trying to recall the face that had stared back 15 years before. A soft knock and the sound of a key drew her from her reverie.

She stood and tied her robe around her, first pulling it tight to emphasize her waist then deciding that having it looser looked better.

Feeling oddly nervous she got to the door just as Matt walked in.

"Hello Cowboy."

He brushed his lips against hers and went to hang his hat and gun belt on wall pegs. Kitty crossed the room to pour two brandies. Her back was to him when he turned around, but he could see the tension in her body, "What's wrong Kitty?"

She handed him a drink with a halfhearted smile, "Nothing, it's just been a long night."

He accepted the brandy with a nod, "I saw Clem was out."

"You noticed?"

"Of course."

"I thought the only thing you were noticing was…" She stopped and bit her lower lip. Her tone had taken on an unintended edge. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "Matt, do you think I'm old, well not old but past my prime?'

"Kitty what on earth are you talking about, you..."

She lifted a hand and cut him off, "Matt, I've changed a lot since we met 15 years ago and don't you dare say you've changed too. It's different for men."

With sudden insight he realized that Kitty had Crystal on her mind. The young woman was beautiful and about the same age Kitty was when she first set foot in Dodge. He didn't understand it, but for some reason Crystal had triggered uncertainty in Kitty and undermined her confidence.

"Kitty, a different kind of beauty comes with every age."

She found his words far from comforting and stared down into her glass before taking a sip. Matt saw her face and knew he'd said the wrong thing. Words were not coming easily. He set his glass down and took hers from her hand. She looked at him questioningly. He took her by the shoulders and bent towards her. His tongue found her lips and lightly traced them before entering her mouth and tasting her sweet breath. Without a word he untied her robe and slid his arms inside to feel the sensual softness of her flesh. His large, warm hands moved slowly down her back gently pressing circles until he had her buttocks cupped in his hands. "Every part of you is beautiful." He gently pushed her robe off. It fell to the floor. His eyes were filled with her beautiful nakedness. His hands moved up and down her body, fingers relishing the feel of every curve, she purred softly at his touch. He took her hands and tenderly kissed each palm before leading her to bed. She lay before him naked, ripe and glowing with womanhood. He softly caressed the her luscious breasts, squeezing and massaging, "So beautiful." Her nipples grew erect; he gently rolled them in his fingers. A quiet moan escaped her lips. His hand crept down to lightly stroke her leg, starting at her ankle slowly moving up. She shivered slightly in anticipation when he reached her thigh. He kneaded tender flesh, inching up her thigh to meet her wet desire. "You are more beautiful than ever. Your beauty only deepens and I am lucky to be able to explore it all."

Needing to touch him, she deftly unbuttoned his shirt and massaged his muscular chest. Groaning softly with pleasure, he pulled her closer and kissed her hard, so deep and long it left them breathless. His voice was husky with desire, "Kitty, I think it's time for deeper exploration. A man could get lost, but I'm willing to risk it."

She laughed the throaty laugh that made his skin tingle. "Don't worry Cowboy, we'll be exploring together."

Room #4

Crystal sat cross-legged on her bed scribbling in her small black notebook. With her long blond hair combed out and paint removed from her face she seemed younger than 19, that is unless you saw the hardness in her eyes.

She was writing notes about the three customers she'd brought to her room. Money was her goal. Sex and blackmail her method.

1\. _Martin Botkin - He said his older brother Harry, president of the Dodge City Bank, had a very snooty wife and was the picture of propriety. Martin found that funny because when they were younger Harry had a drinking problem. As a result he rarely went into a saloon and when he did, limited himself to one drink. More than that he lost control._

Crystal looked at what she'd written. Getting Harry Botkin drunk might not be easy, but she'd find a way. Once he was drunk, getting him into bed would be easy.

2\. _Jeb Barker - Boasted he was the richest rancher in the territory. Charming him into coming upstairs had taken skill, but he'd enjoyed himself. Afterwards his eyes were filled with guilt. He loved his wife and three teenage children and they'd be heartbroken to learn of his indiscretion._

Crystal smiled and pulled Jeb's watch from her robe pocket. She'd hidden it from his view while he was taking off his clothes. Later, in his haste to dress he forgot about it.

3\. _Bill Bates – He was estranged from his cousin, Reverend Richard Bates, the most respected minister in town, but knew a lot about him. Reverend Bates hadn't so much as looked at a woman since his saintly wife died 10 years ago. Billy also mentioned that the good Reverend had recently inherited a nice amount of money. _

Crystal tapped her pencil on her lips. A minister might be a challenge, but would no doubt pay a high price to keep his reputation in tact. He wouldn't come to a place like the Long Branch, so she'd have to go to him. If she set it up right he wouldn't be able to resist. 10 years was a long time to go without a woman.

Satisfied with the progress she'd made in one day, she was about to close her notebook when she had a final thought.

_Tomorrow's goal – Meet the marshal, turn on the charm and get him into bed. There might be times when she'd need the law to look the other way._

With a self-satisfied smile she tucked her notebook under her mattress and went to sleep.

Kitty's

Hours later after much exploration, Kitty and Matt were lying naked in each other's arms. Matt sleepily rubbed her leg, "Kitty, I love everything about you. I'll never love anyone the way I love you."

Kitty's finger lightly traced lines behind his ear. She was feeling happy and content. "I guess Crystal being so young and beautiful kind of had me feeling insecure. I mean you did notice her."

"Kitty aren't you the one that said the day I don't notice a beautiful women is the day you'll know I'm dead?"

"You heard me?"

"Kitty of course I heard, just like I noticed Clem was out. I'm aware of things you know. I am a lawman." He gave her a lingering kiss and smiled, "Me taking in the sight of a beautiful woman means nothing more than you noticing a good looking man."

Kitty laughed, "I guess we'll both be doing that for as long as we live."

Matt chuckled but Kitty grew serious. "I wonder what Crystal really wants."

He sighed, "Kitty would you please stop thinking about Crystal."

"Oh Matt, it's all right. Now that you – that we – well after our recent explorations I'm not looking at things the same way. I believe I'm seeing with more clarity and I have to wonder what she's really after. She's too smart, beautiful and ambitious to have saloon work as an ultimate goal."

Matt pulled Kitty closer and nuzzled into her neck, "If you think she has an ulterior motive why keep her on?"

"Because it's probably the best way to keep an eye on her."

TBC


	4. One Long Saturday

**Saturday Morning**

**Kitty opened her eyes and stretched with a satisfied sigh. She was surprised to see it was 10:20. It had been 4 hours since Matt had tenderly kissed her awake to say he was heading to Fort Dodge but would be back by afternoon. The thought of Matt brought a smile to her lips, he was sure something special last night and if his response was any indication, she was something special too.**

**She got ready for the day thinking about Crystal. It was funny how a reminder of lost youth could make you forget the rich and wonderful things that come with time. In fact, now that she thought about it, she wouldn't 19 again for all the money in the world. She rummaged through her closet. A bright yellow blouse fit her mood. She put it on with a brown skirt, stood in front of her full-length mirror and nodded. She turned sideways and nodded again, she looked damn good. She picked up her reticule and headed to Delmoico's. A night of exploration had left her hungry. **

**The restaurant was almost empty and she was soon digging into oatmeal and toast while making a to-do list starting with Mr. Jonas Store. **

**Down the street, Crystal was already entering that store. Jonas was busy with a customer so she looked around and was delighted to spot Jeb Barker. The memory of the guilty look on the rich rancher's face was fresh in her mind. She ambled over, "Hello Jeb." **

**He jumped at her voice and looked around nervously. "Hello Miss LaReaux"**

**She lowered her voice to match his, "Miss LaReaux? What happened to Crystal?"**

"**Listen, I think I left my pocket watch in the room last night. That watch is important to me, it was a gift from my wife."**

**It tickled her that he'd called her room 'the room.' "Jeb honey don't worry, if I find your watch I'll send it to your wife with a note explaining how I came to have it."**

**Barker blanched. Staring straight ahead he whispered, "I understand. How much will it cost to get it back?"**

"**Oh you can't get it back. If you don't want your wife to receive it with a note, the price is $2,000 tonight plus $100 a week."**

"**W-w-w-hat do you mean $100 a week? For h-h-how long?"**

**She shrugged, "For as long as you don't want your wife to get the watch and note." She winked and walked away, "See you tonight."**

**Jeb rushed out the door almost knocking Kitty down as she entered.**

**She watched the rancher race off. It was unlike him to be so rude, something must be wrong.**

**She stepped inside in time to see a smiling Mr. Jonas put a small, white lace veil into a bag for Crystal. He reached under the counter and held up a green satin ribbon. "I'll throw this in too. Don't worry there's no charge, I just can't resist the way it matches your beautiful eyes."**

**Crystal offered her best girlish giggle and Mr. Jonas glowed. She turned to go and nodded to Kitty as she walked by. Her next stop was Reverend Bates' church, after that the dress shop and after that Harry Botkin at the bank. She figured it would all take about 3 hours.**

**Two hours later she was in the dress shop and glanced at the clock. She was right on schedule. She'd met the good reverend, been fitted for 2 dresses and purchased a red shawl and a petticoat. Her final stop would be the bank to see Harry Botkin. She left the shop carrying two small boxes and strolled along, enjoying the admiring glances that came her way. She stopped short, luck was with her, the marshal was walking towards her. She pretended to trip, dropped her boxes and let out a small cry of dismay. He strode over, "Hello ma'am, let me help you. I'm Marshal Dillon."**

**She looked up coyly, "Oh marshal, we haven't even been properly introduced and here I am showing you how terribly clumsy I am. My name's Crystal LaReaux."**

**He picked up the boxes. "Nice to meet you Miss LaReaux. Are you sure you can handle these?"**

**She quickly decided that being a helpless female wouldn't charm this man, "Of course, they're not heavy at all. I just tripped." She gave a flirtatious smile, "Marshal, I just started working at the Long Branch. Please let me buy you a drink tonight to show my appreciation."**

**Matt shook his head, "That's not necessary." **

**She grinned broadly, "In that case you buy me a drink?"**

**He was amused by her saucy response. "All right Miss LaReaux, I owe you a drink."**

**She smiled and continued on to the bank. She'd meet with Botkin then go back to the Long Branch for a nap. She wanted to be fresh when she bought the marshal that drink.**

**GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGGSG**

**AROUND DODGE THAT NIGHT**

**Reverend Bates**

**Reverend Richard Bates was alone in his church praying for strength. That afternoon a sweet, fragile young woman had come to him, seeking comfort and guidance. She was a saloon girl and terribly ashamed. She'd taken the job as a way to survive while looking for other work. The poor woman had blushingly assured him that she would never, ever do anything physical with a man for money. Her job was serving drinks and flirting nothing more, but she was horrified by the immodest clothes she had to wear and the sinfulness surrounding her. She was terrified that God would not forgiver her.**

**The reverend pressed his head to his folded hands. She had wept on his shoulder. He'd felt her salty tears upon his face. His fingers had touched her warm smooth skin to brush those tears away. He'd put a hand on her back to comfort her and felt her body tremble with gratitude. Hope lit her big green eyes when she asked if she could come again to talk. He'd said of course, but now he prayed for strength. That afternoon his body had been stirred.**

**Botkin**

**Harry Botkin sat at home pretending to listen to his wife's tale about a dispute between two women in the Ladies Auxiliary Club. He nodded at appropriate intervals but couldn't get his mind off the gorgeous, spunky young blond who'd insisted on seeing him before opening a bank account. She said right away that she worked at the Long Branch, liked it fine and would be making regular deposits. She'd invited him to have a drink at the saloon. Of course that was out of the question. **

**Long Branch**

**Crystal stepped out of her room and looked over the railing onto the saloon. She saw the marshal sitting at a table with Miss Kitty. That marshal was all man, and she was actually looking forward to having sex with him. She continued to study the couple and the expression on Matt's face fascinated her. No one had ever looked at her that way. An unfamiliar emotion started taking hold. Jealousy perhaps, or just a longing to be looked at that way. The thought had barely taken shape when she heard a commotion at the bar and saw Kitty go to deal with it. This was her chance. She tugged down her dress to show more cleavage and hurried downstairs. **

"**Good evening marshal."**

**Matt looked up, "Hello Miss LaReaux."**

**She tilted her head and smiled, "It's Crystal, and if memory serves you owe me a drink."**

**He laughed, "So I do." He pulled out a chair, "What will it be?"**

"**I'd like a whiskey."**

**Matt signaled Clem to bring over a shot of whisky and turned his attention to Crystal. He eyes wandered over her face. Her skin was creamy and every feature flawless, that is except her eyes. He thought about Kitty. She'd had his heart from the first moment he saw her and always would, but there was more. The first time he'd looked in her eyes he knew he could trust her with his heart. Crystal's eyes were cold and calculating. He wondered if anyone could trust the beautiful, young woman.**

"**Marshal, marshal have you heard a word I've said?"**

**Crystal was smiling, but her annoyance was barely masked. She wasn't accustomed to being ignored.**

"**I'm sorry Crystal, I guess I have a lot on my mind." He stood, "Enjoy your drink, I have to get back to work."**

**He went to speak to Kitty before leaving. Crystal downed her drink in one swallow. She wasn't sure what to make of what just happened.**

**TBC**


	5. Sunday Morning

Sunday Morning

"Looking good, Cowboy."

It was Sunday morning and Kitty woke to see Matt leaning over her vanity, eyes in the mirror, running a comb through his hair.

He turned around and grinned, "Thank you ma'am."

Kitty pulled herself to a sitting position and looked at the clock, "It's 8:00 Matt, aren't starting your day kind of late?"

He sat on the side of the bed to pull on his boots, "Well, it's Sunday Kitty so I slept a couple of extra hours. I figure all fine folks are on their way to church, and everyone else is still sleeping off their drunks."

Kitty stroked his cheek, "Good, you know I always worry that you don't get enough rest."

He kissed her forehead, "You worry too much."

She looked thoughtful, "Matt, I'll bet Crystal is awake and already up to something. Last night while you were on rounds Jeb Barker came in looking sour as could be. He walked right by his gambling buddies and went upstairs with Crystal. Less than 5 minutes later he came down and hurried off."

Matt smirked, "Well maybe it was long enough for a quickie."

"MATT, I'm serious. He had a bag with him when he went upstairs but came down without it. Something's not right."

He nodded, "Kitty, we share the feeling that Crystal's plans go beyond serving drinks and pleasing men for money, but until a crime is committed or someone files a complaint there's nothing to be done."

"I know Matt, but I have a real bad feeling."

"That's why we have to keep an eye on her." He stood to leave, "Having brunch with your girls?"

"Yep, my Sunday tradition. We don't open til evening so I set out brunch for my working ladies. It gives us a chance to relax and talk."

He bent over and kissed her, "Have fun." She patted his butt, "See you later and we'll have our own fun."

Church

Sunday service was over and Reverend Bates stood outside his church greeting the members of his congregation as they filed out. His concern for each and every one was genuine. He asked after the sick and arranged to visit them, told youngsters to listen to their parents, counseled discouraged farmers to be patient and reminded successful businessmen to help those less fortunate. Person after person walked away with renewed faith and determination to do the right thing. Harry Botkin and his wife were the last to leave. Mrs. Botkin was clearly moved, "Reverend, that sermon about the devil tempting Jesus was inspiring." Mr. Botkin agreed, "It shows that we all have to be on guard from temptation." The minister nodded, "Yes, a valuable reminder for us all."

The couple went on their way and Reverend Bates walked back into church. He sensed her presence.

Crystal was kneeling in a pew. White lace covered her head. She turned as he approached, tears glistening in her eyes. "I knew the service was over so I came pray. I hope that soon I'll be done with saloon work and able to pray with decent folks."

The sadness in her big green eyes squeezed his heart and he hurried over. He sat and pulled her from her knees. "You are a child of God's like everyone else, please come for the service next week."

Tears streamed down her beautiful face, "Oh Reverend Bates, you've given me hope in my darkest days." She threw her arms around him and cried hot tears onto his neck. "You've given me hope."

His nostrils were filled with the scent of her perfume. She turned her face so warm lips lightly grazed his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest. His heart was pounding. He put his hand on her back to comfort her. Her hand drifted down the front of his pants and lingered at his crotch, stroking ever so lightly. She felt him swell and heard his quiet moan. Before he could resist, she expertly undid his pants. Her soft lips brushed his neck again. He shuttered whispering, "no, no, no." Her hand slid inside his waistband, her fingers curled around his swollen manhood, pressing and massaging. The floodgates of pent-up desire burst. All self-control was gone. He frantically tore off her blouse. She reached around with one hand and deftly undid her bra. He hungrily buried his face in her naked breasts getting lost in the feel of her flesh. She tore off his collar and opened his shirt. He groaned with pleasure as she rubbed his chest. She tugged his pants down to his knees. He yanked up her skirt. She squirmed out of her undergarments. Desperate with desire he entered her quickly and pounded again and again and again until he climaxed and collapsed over her.

Crystal waited a decent interval and pushed him off. He sat up slowly. Dazed and breathing hard he looked at her disheveled state and realized what he'd done, "I – I am so sorry. I am deeply, deeply ashamed."

She busily pulled herself together, "Don't sweat it Rev. You can make it up to me. According to your cousin, Bill, you inherited $10,000. I want it. No, wait. Since you're a man of the church I'll leave you a little. I'll be here tomorrow to get $9,000. Pay up or I'll spread the word that you had sex with a saloon girl right here in church."

He looked at her in shock while trying to pull his pants up with dignity. "So this whole thing was about money?"

"Yep."

He was outraged, "It won't work. A saloon girl's word is worth nothing, no one will believe you."

She laughed harshly, "I guess 'We're all God's children' just went out the window." She held up the clerical collar she'd torn from his neck, "However, some might wonder how I came to have this. See you tomorrow." She spied her lace veil on the floor, scooped it up and left without a backward glance.

He watched her leave the church. A dark despair engulfed him; he could barely breath. He had sinned. He had lost control. Far worse than that, for the first time in his life he was filled with hatred. He hated Crystal to the depths of his being. Yet, she was a lost soul who should be forgiven, helped and prayed for. He knew that was what his faith demanded of him. He got to his knees to pray for her. His hands shook and sweat poured down his face, his lips could form no words. His heart was burning with hatred. He wanted to punish the woman who'd led him astray. He wanted to hurt her and see her suffer. He buried his face in his hands.

Delmonicos's Later that Morning

Matt, Festus and Doc were enjoying a late and leisurely breakfast. Doc looked over his coffee cup and watched Matt shove a fifth sausage into his mouth. He set down his cup and shook his head, "By golly Matt, the way you're eating you might even outdo Festus."

Matt watched his deputy dig into a second batch of pancakes, "I don't know about that Doc, Festus seems to have quite a lead. Anyway with my job, I don't know what's coming up so I never know when I'll have another chance to eat."

Doc rubbed his mustache, "You've got a good point there Matt."

"Marshal, marshal." Ma Smalley rushed into the restaurant looking frantic. Matt jumped to his feet. It took a lot to shake Ma up.

"What is it?"

"I can't - please come."

Ma walked rapidly down Front Street. Matt followed with Festus and Doc close behind. They got to the edge of town and followed her into church. She covered her mouth and pointed. Reverend Richard Bates was swinging from the rafters.

Matt quickly climbed on a chair to cut the rope and Festus put his hands on the body to let it down gently. Once the minister's body was on the floor Doc confirmed what they already knew. Reverend Bates was dead.

Ma's voice cracked with emotion. "I came to help the reverend tidy up, like I do every Sunday before lunch and …" Matt put an arm around her and looked at his deputy, "Festus, look around and see if he left a note."

"Will do, Mathew."

Doc shook his head, "I'd be surprised if Festus found anything. The truth is, as much as folks want it, suicides rarely explain themselves."

Matt got on one knee and looked at the minister carefully. "Doc, it's strange his collar is gone."

TBC


	6. Sunday Brunch and Beyond

Ladies' Brunch at the Long Branch

Word of Reverend Bates' suicide had not yet spread when Kitty, Betty Sue and Diane started digging into the brunch that Kitty had carefully laid out. She'd discovered years ago that inviting the women she employed to Sunday brunch built loyalty, understanding and was a real hoot. It was a special pleasure with Betty Sue and Diane. They'd been at the Long Branch for over a year and she was fond of them. They differed greatly in looks and personality. Betty Sue was dark haired, gregarious and pleasantly plump. Diane was an auburn beauty with a busty yet slender figure and quietness unusual in a saloon girl. The things they had in common were loyalty to Kitty and a true devotion to each other.

Kitty smiled at the women's plain shirtwaist dresses, scrubbed faces and pony-tailed hair. On Sunday mornings they looked like shopkeepers or farm girls.

She took a sip of coffee, "I slid a note under Crystal's door about brunch. Do you think she'll join us?"

Betty Sue made a face, "Miss Kitty, I've worked here and worked in other places, and I've never seen a girl as snooty as that Crystal. She doesn't even talk to us. Did you know she marks everything she owns with a fancy 'C' like it's a sign of her royalty."

Diane nodded, "I was out of lipstick last night, and since Betty Sue's colors don't suit me, I asked Crystal if I could borrow hers. She looked like I asked for moon and strutted away like some princess."

Diane imitated Crystal's walk and Kitty laughed. "Next time help yourself to mine. Our coloring is similar."

The topic of Crystal was dropped and lunch continued with tales of amorous cowboys, wild gamblers and sweet drunks. The time flew by. The women were stuffed and in good spirits when Kitty stood, "It's been fun like always. You two go on. I'll clean up."

Betty Sue started clearing dishes, "You say that every week and every week we help." Diane smiled, "I guess it's part of the tradition."

They were almost finished when Kitty had a thought, "Diane, I'm getting rid of my royal blue dress. It doesn't suit me the way it used to but I think it would look great on you. Would you like to have it?"

Diane's eyes widened, "I've always loved that dress. If you're sure you don't want it, yes."

Diane gave Kitty a hug and went upstairs with Betty Sue. Kitty was about to follow when Matt walked in. She knew immediately something was wrong.

"Kitty, Reverend Bates hung himself."

Sunday Night 

Harry Botkin sat home staring at a book. He hadn't turned a page in an hour. The news of Reverend Bates' suicide consumed him. If a man of such faith could give into despair what hope was there for anyone else. He looked at the clock. His wife would be gone for hours. She and some other Auxiliary Ladies were at the Reverend's home packing up his possessions. Unable to sit still any longer he tossed the book aside and starting pacing. His footsteps echoed in his ears until he couldn't stand it. He needed to be with people. He'd go to the Long Branch and take Crystal up on her offer to buy him a drink. One drink to settle his nerves.

When Botkin arrived the tone of the saloon was subdued. News of the minister's suicide had spread and even folks who'd never set foot inside a church were shaken. Crystal was more shocked than anyone, not because he'd done it but because he'd done it so soon. She was counting on getting his money before he did anything drastic. Oh well, there were other fish to fry. She saw Harry Botkin and walked over.

Festus was at the bar telling Kitty and Sam about the minister's missing collar when Kitty heard Harry Botkin's voice. She turned in surprise. The banker rarely came into the Long Branch and when he did it was to buy an acquaintance a drink after a business meeting.

She saw him sit with Crystal and decided to keep an eye on them. Crystal greeted the banker like a long lost friend and poured him a glass of whiskey. She maintained eye contact with him, but with each sip of whiskey he took, she surreptitiously poured more in.

As time went by Botkin's inhibitions melted. He lifted his glass and decreed, "You are more beautiful than Cleopatra." People turned to stare.

Crystal put a hand on his arm, "Let's go upstairs to have some privacy."

A silly grin crossed his face and he stood so suddenly his chair fell over. Crystal gripped his arm to steady him. He clasped her hand and tottered along unsteadily as she led him towards the stairs.

Kitty had had enough. She wasn't in business to have men's reputations torn into shreds. She marched over and put a hand on the banker's forearm, "Mr. Botkin it seems you've had quite a bit to drink."

He tried to focus as he whispered loudly, "Jus one teeny little drink. Thas all I had."

Crystal gave Kitty a hard stare and tightened her grip on Botkin's hand, "I'm taking him upstairs to rest."

Botkin nodded and giggled, "Thas right Miss Russell I need to res with the pretty, pretty lady,"

Kitty removed Crystal's hand, "The pretty lady you need to rest with is your wife." She signaled Festus to come over. "Festus, will you do me a favor and show Mr. Botkin home."

Grinning and confused, Botkin didn't resist. He waved and called out, "Goodbye everybody," and let Festus lead him away. Crystal's face contorted with rage. She glared at Kitty "How dare you interfere with my business."

Kitty looked her in the eye. "Your business? Let me remind you that this is my saloon and I will run it the way I see fit. It's one thing to flirt and talk men upstairs, but you tricked that man into getting drunk. That's a line I won't see crossed." She nodded towards the bar; "There are some eager young farmers over there. I suggest you get back to work."

Crystal glared. Neither woman moved or spoke. Finally Crystal did as she was told. The day would come when she'd be rich and influential and on that day Kitty Russell would be sorry.

When she got to the bar a young farm hand greeted her like a long lost friend. She looked at his ruddy cheeks and calloused hands and vaguely remembered him. He extended a meaty hand, "Pete Maxwell, I carried your bag from the stagecoach. I'd like to buy you a drink."

She raised an eyebrow and spoke coldly, "I don't think so." Maxwell turned white. He'd boasted to his friends that he knew the beautiful lady and could hear them snickering. He gripped her wrist her and whispered, "Please just one drink. I won't bother you no more after that."

She looked at him with distain, shook free of his hold and walked away. Not able to face the ridicule of his buddies he rushed from the bar with embarrassment.

Crystal lingered at poker tables. She quickly identified winners and moved next to them, knowing big tips would come for bringing them luck. She saw no one worth taking upstairs and was glad when closing time came. Things had taken a turn for the worse.

Alone in her room, she pulled her notebook from under her mattress. The morning had started with her seductin of Bates, but she had nothing to show for it. She made a list of the things gone wrong.

_1_._The marshal showed no interest in her._

_2\. The idiot minister killed himself before paying her._

_3\. Kitty ruined her chances with Botkin, the banker_.

She was a doodling circles when inspiration struck. There was nothing she could do about the minister's money and probably wouldn't have another chance with Botkin, but she could get back at Kitty for interfering and maybe get the marshal on her side. She tapped the pencil lightly on her lips. Everyone was wondering why the minister's collar was missing. That collar would be found. Found by Kitty in her own room. Kitty was an honest and straightforward woman and would take it to the marshal. That's when rumors would start to spread; she'd make sure of that. Kitty would have no explanation for having the collar so folks would wonder about her relationship to the minister. Rumor would have it that Kitty was the last person to see Bates and she drove him to suicide. Dillon might try to believe Kitty, but there would be doubt.

Crystal tucked the notebook away and went to sleep.

TBC


	7. Monday Comes

Monday Evening

Crystal woke from her afternoon nap and wrote in her black notebook: _Tonight Kitty will find the collar in her room and rumors will spread like wild fire, with me setting the flame._

She tucked the notebook away and glanced at the clock. It was almost time for everyone to go downstairs for work. She put an ear to her door to listen. Once the three women were gone she'd make her move.

She heard doors open and close, footsteps, quiet voices, Betty Sue's laugh, another door, more footsteps and then silence. Satisfied that all three women had gone downstairs, she waited another two minutes to be sure. All was quiet. She grabbed the minister's collar and opened her door a crack. The hall was empty and quiet. She tiptoed down the hall, careful to stay close to the wall, leaving no chance she'd be seen from the saloon. She reached Kitty's room and turned the knob. As expected it was unlocked. No one locked their door unless they were inside. She opened it just enough to slip through. Once inside she stopped short. She'd never been in Kitty's suite and was surprised it was so beautiful. There was an attractive sitting room with a dining area off to the side. An alcove over to the left probably led to a bedroom with a private water closet. She was curious and almost went to look, but decided it best to be gone quickly. In any event Kitty's rooms were nothing compared to the palatial home she'd have in the near future. She was about to set the collar down when she saw a tube of Kitty's lipstick. She smeared some on the collar and smiled. Pleased with herself, she set the collar on the table and went back to her room to get ready for work.

Betty Sue was already working the room when Kitty came down and walked over to Sam to talk about a whiskey order. A bit later Diane came down and joined them. Kitty turned and smiled, "I see you found the dress I left on my bed for you. It looks lovely."

A smile lit Sam's craggy face, "It sure does Miss Diane, that royal blue color sure suits you." He suddenly realized it had been Kitty's dress and panic filled his eyes, "Miss Kitty, I didn't mean the color didn't suit you. I …"

Kitty put a hand on his and smiled kindly, "Sam, don't fret. I know what you mean."

Diane reacted to neither compliments nor smiles. She was deadly serious, "Miss Kitty, I need a word with you." Her tone got Kitty's attention. "Let's go to the back table."

Kitty assumed that Diane was going to say she was pregnant, broke or needed help. What she heard shocked her.

"Diane, are you sure Crystal didn't hear you in my bedroom putting on the dress?"

"Absolutely. When I heard the door I thought you'd come back, but before I could call out I saw her through a separation in the slide door. I didn't move, I didn't hardly breath."

"Where's the collar now?"

"On your table where she left it."

Kitty's mind was racing, "Thank you Diane. I'll handle it from here."

She hurried to her room, grabbed the collar and went to room #4. Crystal was about to leave when she heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Kitty"

Crystal grabbed Jeb Barker's watch and tucked it in a drawer as the door flew open.

Kitty stepped in holding Reverend Bates' collar, "I believe you left this in my room."

Shock washed across Crystal's face but she quickly recovered. "I don't know what you mean."

"Someone saw you put it in my room. I'd return it to you but I think the marshal will find it of interest when he gets back. He'll have some questions for you." She started to leave but turned back, "Oh, nice touch smearing my lipstick on it. The witness saw that too. " She closed the door behind her and heard a loud curse and breaking glass.

She called over her shoulder, "That was a nice vase, it will come out of your pay."

Crystal paced the room, not knowing what to think or do. Finally she stopped and looked in the mirror, "Crystal my dear get hold of yourself. You have to find the witness." She finished her make-up and walked downstairs trying to look natural. She was looking around the room when her eyes rested on Diane. The woman looked particularly beautiful tonight. Maybe it was that dress. She continued to stare and it came to her. Kitty was wearing that dress the other night. Things immediately gelled in her mind. When she'd heard doors, footsteps and voices she'd assumed everyone had gone downstairs. Diane must have been going to Kitty's room to get the dress. She was Kitty's witness. Crystal breathed a sign of relief. All she had to do was stop Diane from telling the truth, and Kitty would look like a liar who wouldn't admit to having a relationship with the dearly departed minister.

She instantly formed a plan and walked past eager eyes to one of the grungy farmers who'd been with Pete Maxwell the night before. "Hi, I'm looking for Pete. He carried my bag when I got to Dodge and I'm grateful. I was funning him last night, but I think he took it serious. Can you find him for me? I'd like to make it up to him."

The farmer nodded in astonishment. 5 minutes later he returned dragging a mistrustful Pete Maxwell along. She hurried over, "Oh Pete, I was joking last night and you took it to heart. Please, come to my room so I can make it up to you." She rubbed his arm and smiled into his eyes. He nodded mutely, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and started up the stairs. Pete followed as if in a dream.

Kitty was watching unable to imagine what Crystal would want with Pete Maxwell, a very sweet but very poor farmhand known more for his size than his brains. She saw Sam's bemused look as he watched the unlikely couple. "Sam, if he wants to spend a month's salary on Crystal who are we to interfere? It's not like she tricked him into getting drunk like she did with Botkin."

Upstairs

It didn't take long for Crystal to get Pete into bed and even less time to discover he was a virgin. She gave him pleasures he never imagined. He was grinning happily when she dramatically turned her head away,

"Crystal what's wrong? Is it me?"

She slowly looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "Oh Pete, I'm just sad that I won't be able to see you again. I have to leave tomorrow."

"Leave." He sat up, "Why?"

She looked down as if reluctant to speak, then met his eyes, "Diane is making my life miserable." She's Miss Kitty's favorite and is always telling lies about me. She steals my things and even slaps me. I can't stand it. I have to go. I want to stay and be with you, but I can't."

Pete was horrified, "That's awful. Is there anything I can do?"

She kneaded her brows in concentration, "Maybe there is. Maybe if Diane knew I had a protector she'd stop. Pete, you could tell her she can never say anything against me to anyone, or something bad will happen to her. And - I know this will be hard for you, you'll have to slap her to show you mean it.

He looked uncertain, "I never hit no woman."

"Oh Pete, I'm not talking about hitting, just a slap. Like she slapped me. Just a warning that things could get bad for her if she accuses me of anything."

She could see him mull it over and took his hand, "Please honey for me, for us, so I can stay. Pete listen, when you're in her room you'll see my lipstick. It has a 'C' on it to show it's mine. She slapped me, slapped me hard and stole it. That's just the last thing. She's been spreading terrible lies about me. She has to learn it is dangerous to do anything that would hurt me. That's the only way to stop her."

Pete saw the hope and trust in Crystal's face and nodded with determination. "Crystal, I am your protector. I'll tell Diane to never say a bad thing about you to anybody and I'll slap her face to show I mean it. I can do that, I can do it for you."

Crystal gave Pete a grateful kiss and sent him on his way. She picked up a tube of lipstick marked with her 'C', left it in Diane's room and went back to work.

TBC


	8. Late Monday

Pete left Crystal's room and nervously hurried down the stairs. Kitty saw his eyes dart about, even as his friends congratulated him for going upstairs with the beautiful blond. Minutes later Crystal emerged and Kitty felt a tense energy beneath her studied calm. Expecting something to happen, Kitty carefully watched the room, wishing Matt would get back so she and Diane could tell him about the collar. Matt would know what questions to ask.

Her tension mounted as the hours crawled by. Finally it was almost closing time and Clem and Sam announced the last round. Kitty was watching Crystal, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Pete Maxwell go upstairs with Diane. She was perplexed. How on earth could that poor farmhand afford two women in one night?

Upstairs

Diane closed the door and looked at the burly, young farmhand. She'd seen him in the Long Branch now and again with his buddies, but they'd never spoken. She was surprised when he'd stammered out that he needed to speak to her, but didn't see why not. She had always thought of him a big lug who was harmless and not too bright. "OK Pete. What do you need to say? It's closing time so it has to be quick."

Pete looked at the slender woman and hesitated. He closed his eyes for a second and pictured Crystal's pleading eyes. He had to be her protector. He stood tall, "You gotta stop saying bad things about Crystal. You gotta stop taking her things and you gotta never hit her again."

Diane's jaw dropped, "Hit her, take her things? What are you talking about?"

Pete looked around and saw a tube of lipstick marked with a 'C'. He grabbed it in his fist and shook it, almost crushing it. "This is hers. I see her letter. You stole it, you hit her and you say bad things about her all the time. Stop or I'll have to h-h-hurt you."

Diane was incredulous and outraged, "It's not true. Are you crazy or just stupid?"

She saw the rage in his eyes and regretted her words. He roared, "You lie," He swung his muscular arm back and smacked her hard with his big, beefy hand. Her head snapped, she flew across the room. Her body hit the wall with a thud and her head crashed against the corner of table as she crumbled to the floor.

She didn't move, blood flowed from her head. Pete stepped towards her whimpering, "Diane are you OK? It was just a slap to warn you, please be OK."

He heard footsteps racing up the steps. Someone must have heard. He ran out of the room and ducked behind the railing at the end of the hall.

Sam charged into the room rifle in hand. Festus followed with his pistol drawn. Kitty was close behind. They'd heard Pete yell 'you lie.'

Kitty went to Diane's motionless body. Her head was twisted at a sickeningly odd angle and there was a deep gash where she'd hit the corner of the table. Festus and Sam quickly searched the room and checked the window.

Festus looked at Sam, "Nobody's here an the window ain't been messed with. I'll search the hall an other rooms. You git Doc."

Kitty held Diane's limp wrist and shook her head, "Doc, won't do her any good." Holding back her tears she forced herself to concentrate, "Sam, didn't Pete Maxwell come up here with her?"

"Yes Miss Kitty, but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

They heard footsteps. Pete flashed by the room and clamored down the stairs. Festus and Sam took off after him. Pete went as fast as his strong, young legs could carry him. His heart was pounding. He hadn't meant to hurt Diane, just scare her. Why did she have to lie? He ran harder and harder, weaving in and out of alleys trying to lose Sam and Festus. He blindly turned corner after corner but no matter where he ran he heard footsteps coming closer. In a panic he darted onto Front Street, eyes blurry with confusion and fear. It took just seconds - he heard horses, dust flew, he fell, felt pain then nothing.

Sam and Festus emerged from an alley. Carl jumped from his stagecoach and went to the man who'd been crushed. His voice cracked, "I was driving the late night mail coach like usual. I go pretty fast, no one's on the street at this hour. Pete ran out of nowhere right in front of the horses. He never had a chance."

Festus put a hand on Carl's shoulder, "It ain't your fault."

Sam bent over the body, "Poor Pete. He'll never be able to tell his side of things."

"Ain't that thar the truth? Sam go tell Percy at the undertaker place that we got two bodies fur him. I'll go talk ta Miss Kitty."

Clem had the Long Branch cleared out by the time Festus got back. He went upstairs and saw Betty Sue crying in Kitty's arms. There was no hurry now, so he stepped back to give them some privacy. After a few minutes he spoke. "Miss Kitty, Miss Betty Sue, I am real sorry about Miss Diane. Ya should know Pete is dead too an I guarantee ya he was good at heart. I don't know what happened an I reckon I'll never know."

Kitty nodded, "Thank you Festus." She poured a generous glass of whiskey and handed it to Betty Sue, "Drink this and try to sleep. We have things to do tomorrow, things for Diane. We have to take care of her belongings the way she'd want us to, and we have to plan a funeral, a fine funeral." Those last three words were said with fierce determination.

Betty Sue accepted the drink and went her room. Festus stayed with Diane's body to wait for Percy and Kitty went to room #4.

Crystal was filing her nails when Kitty burst in.

She looked up, "How dare you come in without knocking."

"Pack your things. The morning stage leaves at 9:00, be on it."

Crystal laughed, "I've done nothing wrong and there's no one who can say otherwise."

"The 9:00 stage."

"Fine. I don't want to stay in your two-bit town anyway. I've got plans. I have more than two thousand dollars and I'm going to get more, lots more. When I have enough I'll buy a fine house in a city, a real city. Then I'll offer my services to 2 or 3 wealthy, powerful men. They'll pay me a fortune and I will control them. They will do my bidding and you'll be sorry you didn't treat me better."

Kitty's emotions were raw. She had just held Diane's dead body and Betty Sue's grief stricken one. Now hearing the absurdity of Crystal's words she found herself laughing. She laughed until tears flowed down her cheeks and when she finally stopped she shook her head is disbelief. "That's your plan? That's what all this maneuvering, manipulating and ruining lives has been about, a plan to buy a house and be a high priced prostitute for a few important men. I can guess the kind of men you envision – ambassadors, governors, financiers." She noted Crystal's smug look before continuing. "Crystal as beautiful as you are, men like that will control you not the other way around. You have a lot to learn about life and oddly enough about men too."

Crystal tossed her head," Who are you to laugh, a fading beauty in her thirties with nothing but a rough and tumble saloon. You are pathetic. I am not going to end up like you."

Kitty's voice was quiet yet pierced the air, "How are you going to end up? Will you have people who care about you? People who share your joys and help you through your sorrows. Will you have a man who knows you to the depth of your being and loves every part of you? Will you love someone with your heart and soul? What will you have? A house? A few men who'll keep you in nice things until they take a fancy to someone else, someone younger or less demanding."

Crystal glared at Kitty with contempt, "I will be rich, and important men with power will do my bidding. You'll see."

Kitty shrugged, "The 9:00 stage."

She turned to leave, but paused, "That's Jeb Barker's watch on your table. Hand it over."

Crystal tossed it. Kitty caught it in one hand. She went to her room wishing Matt would get back. She needed to be held.

TBC


	9. Tuesday Begins

It was 2AM when Matt reached the stable in Dodge, tired, covered with trail dust and glad to be home. He knew his town was still reeling from Reverend Bates' suicide and his gut told him that Crystal had somehow been involved. Then there was Kitty's description of Jeb Barker going up to Crystal's with a big bag and leaving without it. It was not likely there was evidence of a crime, but evil actions were not always illegal.

He tended to his horse quickly. His need to be with Kitty was strong. Even if she was asleep, just feeling her presence would comfort him. He thought of their early days together. Back then, if he got in late he wouldn't want to disturb her so he'd go to his rented room. He would toss and turn dreaming about her, while she'd be alone in her room sleeping fitfully, wondering when he'd be back. They decided on a signal. She'd leave a lit lamp in her window so he'd know she was waiting. It was better but not perfect. One day she handed him a key tied to a blue ribbon.

"Matt the lamp thing is a bother and some people are starting to notice. Please just let yourself in."

"What if I accidentally wake you?"

She'd shrugged with a smile. "You'll just have to make my being awake worth while."

Now many years later, key in hand, he walked quickly to the back of the Long Branch as he had done thousands of times before. As soon as he entered he sensed something was wrong and hurried up the steps. Kitty was awake and pacing. She hurried over the instant the door opened.

He put his arms around her, "Honey, what is it?"

Tears flowed. She'd held herself together all night but now in the comfort of Matt's arms, emotions poured forth. He held her close until she her tears were spent. Her voice trembled. "Matt, Diane is dead. Lovely, kind Diane is dead. It seems Pete Maxwell killed her. I feel sure it was an accident. Poor Pete is dead too so we'll never know what happened." Kitty took a deep breath and brushed her tears away. Her voice was steadier, "Matt, there's a lot to tell. Go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll get us some drinks and explain it all."

He hesitated, but she smiled, "That hug was just what I needed for the moment. Get comfortable and we'll talk." He went to the water room and shed his grimy shirt. He didn't see the unscented soap Kitty usually kept for him, so he used her lavender bar to wash his face, neck, arms and chest. He toweled off, and still bare-chested, hurried back to the sitting room. Despite her sadness she had to smile slightly at the scent of lavender wafting from Matt's body, "Sorry Cowboy, I ran out of unscented soap, I'll get more tomorrow." He smiled crookedly, "I figured you just wanted me smelling like a flower." He sat and pulled her onto his lap, "Tell me what happened."

She started with Diane seeing Crystal put the minister's collar on the table. Then she told him about Pete going upstairs, first with Crystal and then Diane. Tears flowed again when she described beautiful Diane lying in a pool of blood. She cried for poor Pete too. She was sure Crystal had something to do with his actions.

Matt gently rubbed Kitty's back, "Crystal seems to bring destruction wherever she goes, but there is still no evidence that she's committed a crime."

"There might be one thing Matt. She had Jeb Barker's watch. I think she was blackmailing him."

"I don't think Jeb would admit to being blackmailed by a saloon girl."

Kitty regretfully agreed, "I know. He wouldn't want his family to know. As for Crystal, I told her to be on the 9AM stage. She agreed to go."

Matt ran his fingers through his hair, "Kitty, I'll make sure she's on that stage. I think that's the best we can do."

Kitty was about to tell him about Crystal's so called great plans for the future, but his weary eyes and slumped shoulders told her it should wait. It was 3:30 in the morning and he'd left before dawn.

"It's late Cowboy. Lets get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'll tell you about Crystal's ridiculous notion of the path to happiness."

They got into bed and curled up in each other's arms. There was a sudden crash of thunder and heavy rains pounded the window. Matt was already asleep when Kitty kissed him gently and whispered, "Cowboy, I'm glad you got in before the storm hit.

The 9:00 AM Stage  


Matt got to the stage depot just as Sam arrived carrying Crystal's bag. The bartender looked at Matt. "I volunteered to carry her suitcase. As far as I'm concerned the fewer people she comes in contact with the better."

Matt nodded grimly. Tom Watson took the suitcase from Sam and Matt looked at him with surprise. "Hey Tom, Carl always takes this run, at least he has for the past 15 years. You usually take the northern runs."

Tom tossed the bag on top of the stage, "Right marshal, but Carl's so upset about running Pete Maxwell down last night, he didn't sleep a wink. I told him I'd handle it today. I've never done this route but I went over the map with Carl. I know the way."

Matt frowned, "I'm sure you do Tom. Just be careful going down those rocky hills. It's always tricky and today it will be slippery from the rain."

"Will do Marshal."

Tom saw his passengers approach and opened the door. He gave a hand to Crystal and she climbed aboard pointedly ignoring the marshal and Sam. Martin Botkin, the banker's brother got in after her. Tom shut the door. "Looks like you two are it for now."

He climbed up into the driver's seat and took off.

Martin was pleasantly surprised to be alone with Crystal. He smiled mischievously, "Well, I hear you got my brother drunk. Let me tell you his wife wasn't pleased. She forgave him though, seeing as he was real upset about that minister committing suicide."

Crystal ignored him and looked out the window. Martin smiled, sure that after a few hours she'd get bored and come around. It could be a fun ride.

Dodge

Once the stage disappeared down the street Matt went to his office to sort through the mail. Fortunately there was nothing unusual because he was barely concentrating. His thoughts were with Kitty. She was making funeral arrangements for Diane and some of the finer citizens of Dodge were already scandalized that a saloon girl would be getting a real funeral. Those same fine people hadn't attended the minister's funeral because he'd committed suicide.

He finished the mail and was about to go see if Kitty needed anything, when Jeb Barker burst in, "Marshal, there's been a stage coach accident near my place. I heard yelling and crashing and went to look. The coach and horses were tumbling down that steep, rocky hill. It was wet and slippery so all I can figure is the horses lost their footing, maybe a couple of them fell or got tangled up and the whole thing went."

"Are there survivors?"

"I don't know. I figured it best to get you and Doc instead of wasting time getting down there."

"Sound thinking Jeb. I'll ride out. You get Doc and follow."

Matt reached the rocky slope and hurried down on foot as fast as he could with slippery stones moving under his feet. All four horses were down and crying in anguish. He quickly put them out of their misery. Then he saw Tom. He'd been thrown from the driver's seat and his neck was broken. Martin Botkin's body was wedged under a wheel. Matt couldn't guess how he got there, but he was dead. A weak groan caught his attention. Crystal was on the ground a few feet away bleeding from her head and face. When Matt got closer he could see that one of her legs was broken.

He heard Doc's voice and yelled out, "Crystal's the only survivor."

Doc hurried down as fast as he could carrying his bag. He knelt beside Crystal. "Matt rig up some kind of stretcher."

Doc saw the cut to her head was minor and he quickly stemmed the flow of blood. The gash on her face, however, was deep and wide, going from just under her eye to her jaw. One leg was broken in several places.

"Matt quick, rig something up."

Matt found the canvas Tom had on hand to protect luggage if it rained. He signaled Jeb Barker to join him and folded the canvas. "Doc we'll get her on this and carry her as steady as we can."

TBC


	10. Already Wednesday

AN \- For those who have asked. There are 13 chapters and as always, I plan on posting a chapter a day.

Again, thank you guests for your comments. I'd respond individually if I could

Dodge City 24 Hours Later

Crystal opened her eyes and doubted her sanity. She wasn't on a stagecoach with the insufferable Martin Botkin, she was in a strange room, on a strange bed and Kitty Russell was walking through the door."

Kitty called out, "Doc, she's awake."

Crystal tried to roll over but her leg was heavy and stiff. "Where am I, what happened?"

Kitty went to her bedside. "You're back in Dodge. There was a stagecoach accident. Tom and Martin are dead. Don't try to move, your leg is broken and in a cast."

Crystal frowned with concentration. Shouts, groaning wheels and the whinnies of frightened horses echoed in her head as the memory returned. Her hand went to her cheek and panic filled her eyes. "Why is there a thick bandage on my face?"

"You got quite a gash. Doc had to take a lot of stitches to close it up."

Crystal looked at Kitty, "It will heal like new, right? There won't be a scar."

A kind voice came from the doorway, "I'm afraid there will be a scar, but you are very lucky to be alive." Crystal watched an elderly, mustached man come towards her.

"I'm Doctor Adams, everyone calls me Doc."

"You the one who fixed me up?"

Doc nodded with a small smile, "That right."

"Then you're a quack. A real doctor wouldn't leave a scar on a woman's face."

Kitty was outraged, "Crystal, he saved your life."

Doc put a hand on Kitty's arm and spoke softly, "No one could have closed that gash without leaving a scar. The main thing is you are alive. Not only that, your leg is going to heal up fine. Once you get over the shock of what happened, you'll agree you're a lucky young woman."

Crystal's face turned purple with rage, "Who the hell are you to tell me I'm lucky?" She grabbed a tin cup and hurled it.

Doc ducked and the cup clattered to the floor. Crystal screamed. "You think you're a savior don't you? You're a fool. You should have left me to die. Go away and let me die."

Kitty was about to speak but Doc pulled her into the front room. "Kitty I know what you, Matt and others think of that young woman but it is my responsibility to keep her alive. She's in a terrible mental state and I'm worried that she'll find a way to harm herself even with that cast on her leg. Bess Ronniger is in labor so I should go out there, but I can't leave Crystal alone. Are you willing to help?"

Kitty looked into Doc's concerned eyes, "Of course Doc, you go ahead. I'll make sure she's never by herself."

"Thank you Kitty. Knowing Bess that baby will be pop out quick and I'll be back sometime tonight.

Doc hurried off and Kitty returned to the back room and sat across from the patient. Crystal asked a few questions and Kitty answered, but they were mostly silent. After an hour Kitty could tell that Crystal's broken leg was hurting. Without a word she mixed laudanum in water and handed Crystal the cup, "Don't you dare throw this. Drink it, it will help you sleep."

To her surprise the young woman didn't argue and was asleep in seconds.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

When Crystal opened her eyes again it was dark outside. She must have slept for hours. She looked around expecting to see Kitty and was taken aback to see Betty Sue sitting in the chair.

"Good grief, what are you doing here?"

"Doc said you shouldn't be alone. Miss Kitty was going to stay until he got back, but when the saloon closed I came over." She lowered her voice as if the walls had ears, "Marshal Dillon's in town and Miss Kitty deserves to have all the time she can with him, so I came over and offered to sit with you. Of course I didn't say exactly why."

Crystal gave a hollow laugh, "You hate me, but you're here so your boss can have a roll in the hay with her lover."

Betty Sue smiled sweetly, "Princess, I'm sorry. I know there are things you just can't grasp, like doing something nice for someone else."

Crystal sneered, "Oh please, it's Lady Goodness herself."

Before Betty Suc could respond Doc rushed in announcing breathlessly, "I'm back. Bess had another fine boy."

Crystal closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Betty Sue was already halfway to the door, "Glad to hear that Doc. I'll be going. The princess is all yours."

Kitty and Matt

Kitty sat at her vanity. Her face was cleansed of make-up and as she pulled out her hairpins, her beautiful hair drifted down around her face. Matt was nearby in an oversized armchair trying to relax. He was thinking about Reverend Bates, Diane, Pete, Tom and Martin. His mind went in circles wondering if he could have prevented any of those deaths. He knew such thinking was futile. No matter how hard he worked to keep people safe, bad things happened. With a heavy sigh his eyes rested on Kitty as she brushed her hair. Watching that everyday ritual soothed him and gave him pleasure. Maybe it was the steady rhythm of her strokes, or the way her shiny hair fell softly around her freshly washed face.

Kitty spoke to his reflection in her mirror. "Matt, it was nice of Betty Sue to go sit with Crystal after all that's happened. She's a good person. So was Diane."

Matt nodded and their thoughts went to the auburn beauty with the calm demeanor who died so young. Kitty set her brush down and faced Matt, "There have been so many needless deaths Matt and I don't want to see another one, not even Crystal's. Doc thinks she might do something drastic because of her scar."

Matt shook his head in disgust, "It's just a scar."

"It means more than that Matt. As far as Crystal is concerned, her looks are her greatest possession. Even if she didn't think that way, a scarred face is tough for a woman. What if I had a scar across my face?"

"Kitty, I have a lot of scars on my body, you don't seem to mind."

"Matt, I'm talking about my face."

"All right Kitty, if I was in a knife fight and got a scar on my face would it make a difference to you?"

She shook her head, "Of course not."

He stood and pulled her to her feet, "Exactly, because we love each other and always will."

She wasn't finished. "Matt, what if I'd had a scar on my face when we first met? That might have changed everything."

He paused. He wanted to be totally honest. "Kitty, I admit your beauty attracted me, and face it if I had been a short, fat, troll of a man you wouldn't have been drawn to me at first, true?"

She nodded reluctantly.

He held her chin and looked into her eyes, "I've seen a lot of beautiful woman and you've seen a lot of handsome men, and we don't go falling in love with different people all the time do we? Listen honey, even if you had a scar on your face when we met, that scar wouldn't have been you. Kitty, when I saw your eyes I trusted you, when I heard the way you said my name I thought my heart would burst, when you smiled at me I knew I needed the warmth of that smile in my life. And that was just the beginning. Every day there is something more to love about you. I won't deny it Kitty, a beautiful face can be a starting point, but it's not the be all and end all. Far from it."

She was stunned, a speech like that was unheard of from Matt Dillon.

He suddenly looked unsure of himself.

"I love you Matt Dillon."

He felt the warmth of her smile, "I love you Kitty Russell."

She sighed. "Crystal has a lot to learn. I hope she has it in her."

"Lets just hope she doesn't bring harm to anyone else.

Kitty suddenly remembered something. "Matt, Crystal asked me if her things had been retrieved from the crash site. She doesn't seem to care about her clothes but really wants her reticule. She says there's something inside she needs. Maybe having it will help her move forward. Do you think you can find it?"

Matt softly kissed her lips. "You're wonderful, you know that. I'll go back to the site tomorrow and see what I can find."

TBC


	11. Thursday Morning

The Next Day

Doc gently removed the heavy bandages from Crystal's face and stared snipping off the tidy stitches he had made. He worked from just beneath her eye down to her jaw. He felt her flinch, "I'm sorry Crystal. Try to take deep breaths. I'll be finished soon." When the last stitch was out he set aside his scissors, "It's healing nicely. You were very lucky it didn't impact your vision. What ever made that gash just missed your eye."

Crystal snapped, "Stop telling me I'm lucky and get a mirror."

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Well maybe you don't want to look just yet. It's still raw and red, it will settle some."

She put out her hand, "Mirror."

Against his better judgment Doc got a hand mirror from his desk and gave it to her. She stared at the ugly, thick, jagged scar that went down her face and whispered, "I'm hideous. I refuse to live like this." She hurled the mirror at Doc.

He flinched and touched his head. Blood dripped down his fingers.

Kitty was coming up the stairs when she heard the mirror crash. She hurried inside and saw the blood, "Doc, let me look."

"It isn't deep, Kitty. I'll go clean it. You try to talk some sense into the young lady. She can't seem to grasp that she has a life ahead of her."

Kitty went into the back room. "You refuse to learn that hurting innocent people doesn't help anything."

Crystal was about to answer, but noticed her reticule hanging from Kitty's wrist.

"That's my bag. Give it to me."

"Crystal, Marshal Dillon spent the morning combing the crash site to find this. A little gratitude might be in order."

Crystal answered in honeyed tones, "I am humbly thankful that something that is mine is being returned to me."

Kitty tossed the reticule on the bed and silently folded her arms in front of her, deciding words were a waste of breath.

Crystal pulled open the bag and set the contents on the bed beside her - lipstick, a comb, an envelope filled with cash, a pencil and her notebook. Keeping her face neutral, she reached in and deftly ripped open the false bottom. There it was, her small, pearl handled derringer. She grabbed it and pointed it at her head.

Kitty quickly got over the shock of seeing a gun and lurched to grab it. Crystal's hold loosened. Kitty almost had it when the young woman kneed her in the chest. She fell back two steps. Crystal gripped the gun again and held it to her head. Kitty dove, flinging herself full force across Crystal's body. The gun went off, Kitty fell to the floor.

Doc heard the shot and raced in thinking Crystal had somehow managed suicide. He saw the gun drop from her hand. She pointed at Kitty.

Color drained from his face. He knelt beside Kitty to stop the flow of blood from her chest. Heavy footsteps raced in, "Doc, I heard a shot."

Matt stopped mid-stride at the sight of Kitty's bleeding body. He saw the gun on the floor and looked at Crystal. She felt afraid, very afraid.

Doc's voice penetrated Matt's cloud of rage, "Matt, Matt don't just stand there, carry her into the front room and follow what I say."

Matt gently gathered Kitty in his arms and whispered, "I love you. You're going to be all right."

He set her on the examination table while Doc barked instructions, "Put water up to boil, get a roll of thick gauze from the cabinet and stand beside me."

Matt did as he was told, telling himself over and over that Kitty was breathing and Doc was the best. He tried not to flinch as Doc's forceps entered Kitty's body once, twice, three times. He used the gauze to sop up Kitty's blood. The forceps entered yet again.

Finally Doc held up the bullet, "Here it is."

Matt let out a breath, "So she'll be fine, right Doc?"

Keeping a tight hold on his emotions, Doc's voice was almost steady. "Matt, the bullet was awful near a lung. I can't be sure it didn't nick it. If she doesn't start spitting up blood and infection doesn't set in, she has a decent chance."

Matt nodded, "We'll be watching every second,"

"Yes we will, and I suggest you have Crystal moved over to Ma's boarding house. That way we can take turns sleeping in the back."

Doc knew that neither of them would actually use the bed, but he didn't want Matt to have to be so near to Crystal. Not that he thought Matt would lose control, it would just be easier on the man if Crystal wasn't so close, especially if Kitty took a turn for the worse. Truth was that at the moment, he wanted some distance from Crystal himself."

Matt nodded. "I'll have Festus take her over."

Festus was carrying Crystal in his arms when Ma led him to a room in the back of the first floor. She had a policy of turning away people she didn't care for, figuring it was her perogative for running the place. Crystal was a person she would have turned away, but the marshal wanted her to have a room, so she'd oblige.

Festus set Crystal on the bed, "Jus so ya know, I'm lockin the door from the outside. Ya ain't goin nowheres, even if ya figure on tryin with that cast on ya leg."

He left and Crystal heard the door lock. She knew she was a prisoner because if Kitty died she'd be tried for murder. There'd be no witness to say it was an accident, so she'd be found guilty but probably wouldn't hang. Most women got life in prison. She pulled her notebook and pencil from her pocket to make a list.

_Possibilities:_

_1\. If Kitty dies – prison – a monstrous scar - no future_

_2\. If Kitty lives – a monstrous scar – no way to make a living – no future._

_3\. Suicide_

She ran her finger over the word suicide and a realization took hold. If she really wanted to die why had that look from Marshal Dillon terrified her, after all the worst he could do was kill her. Her jaw clenched. She knew the truth. She grabbed the pencil and angrily jabbed the word, tearing paper as she crossed it out. She wouldn't have had the guts to pull that trigger and blow her brains out, and she knew it. She was scared to die but didn't want to live. What a sorry state.

A tiny tear formed in the corner of her eye, tiny but genuine. How the hell did she get to this point? She remembered Kitty's words:

_"How are you going to end up? Will you have people who care about you? People who share your joys and help you through your sorrows?"_

She thought about her childhood on the farm, when things seemed simple. Her parents and brother loved her; folks around were fond of her. Everyone told her how pretty she was. Then things somehow went off. By the time she was a teenager traveling salesmen and strangers passing through told her she was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. "You'd win beauty contests," they'd say, or, "You'll conqueror cities." Her mother would sigh and tell her not to take it seriously. Her imagination went wild and she decided she was too good for farm life, too good for the local boys, too good for her family. She felt high and mighty and when she was 16 she told her parents in mean and ugly words, that they were not good enough for her. She left vowing never to return. She was sure the world would greet her like a long lost princess.

She stopped reminiscing and opened her notebook. _Things I learned ages 16 to 19._

_1\. A pretty woman who needs money can find work in a saloon_

_2\. Saloon owners cheat you, treat you like crap and don't care if you get beat up._

_3\. Many bruises can be covered with make-up. Broken bones cannot._

_4\. If you can't cover your bruises you can't work. If you can't work you don't get paid._

After three years of misery and bruises she became more adept at using her beauty. Then she came up with a plan that would bring her wealth and power. That was the plan Kitty had laughed at. Crystal set her notebook aside. Kitty had been right to laugh. It was a ridiculous plan.

Now that she was thinking honestly; she had to admit that from the first moment she laid eyes on Kitty she wanted to be like her. The problem was she didn't know how to do that and now even if she could figure it out, the scar on her face made it impossible.

TBC

.


	12. Another Friday Already

The Next Morning

Kitty was barely conscious when she became aware of a deep and insistent ache in her chest, and vaguely wondered if for some odd reason she'd been shot. She forced her eyes open and blinked away the swirling haze that surrounded her. Her vision cleared enough to see a bleary-eyed, unshaven marshal sitting by her side. She managed to whisper, "You don't look so good cowboy."

He took her hand and softly stroked her cheek, "Well if you'd stop getting into gun battles, I'd be able to sleep better at night."

She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand. Doc, asleep in an armchair, woke instantly at the sound of her voice and grabbed his stethoscope.

He listened to her chest in several places and a smile pushed up his mustache. Matt saw the look on Doc's face, and let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Still smiling, Doc set his stethoscope aside. "Kitty, your heart and lungs seem fine, just fine. Now, it's crucial that your wound be kept clean and free from infection, so you'll have to resign yourself to spending a few days here." He glanced at Matt and back at Kitty. "You also need nutrition, so I'll go over to Delmonico's to get you some broth. I think I can trust a fine upstanding United States Marshal to keep an eye on you until I get back."

Matt looked at Doc with gratitude for giving him a chance to be alone with Kitty. Doc patted his arm, "Oh, and I'll stop by your office to give Festus the good news. He's been awfully worried."

Doc left Matt fussing over Kitty, and before he got halfway down the street, he ran into Festus hurrying over to Ma's to check on Crystal.

"Festus, I want you to know it looks like Kitty is going to be fine."

The deputy jigged from foot to foot and grinned, "Doc, I jus knowed ya could pull Miss Kitty through. I don't tell ya much but ya do a right fine job healin folks, almost as good as my cousin Aloysious. A course he's a Haggin so he's got hisself a big ole advantage."

Festus ambled off leaving Doc rubbing his mustache. Festus had actually said something nice, well almost.

Festus knocked on Crystal's door and waited for her to respond before going in, "Mornin Miss Crystal. I thought you'd wanna know Miss Kitty's gonna be fine. So if ya been worried bout murder charges, thar won't be none."

Festus was ready for anything but the cool gaze that met his words.

"I figured she'd be fine because that old doctor is a stubborn cuss. I have to speak to her. Get me over there."

"Now hold on thar, Miss Kitty is jus startin ta git better. I don't think Doc would want no visitors."

Crystal swung her good leg out of bed and set a bare foot on the floor. She steadied herself and then used her hands to lift the leg that was still in a cast. "I'm not a murder suspect so you can't keep me locked in here. I'm going to see Kitty. Carry me, go get crutches or get out of my way."

Festus didn't move, "Like I said, Miss Kitty ain't likely ready for no visitor." Crystal shrugged. She managed to hop out the door on one foot, pulling her other leg along, groaning with the effort. Festus followed gesturing and sputtering, "Wait thar, ya can't go hoppin all that way. Ya don't even got a shoe on ya good foot." Crystal ignored him and continued her long slow journey out the building and down the street. Men turned and stared at her, but not for the reason they used to.

Up in Doc's office, Kitty's head was supported by two pillows. She was spooning broth into her mouth with Matt hovering nearby watching her like a hawk. It was the kind of attention she found both endearing and annoying.

"Matt, I'm going to be fine. Isn't that right Doc?"

Matt didn't wait for an answer. He brushed a stray hair from her face, "You still have to be careful."

Doc interjected, "Matt, I'll be checking that wound…"

A loud thump, thump stopped all conversation. Doc opened the door to see what it was and his eyebrows flew up. Crystal was clinging to the banister with two hands, hopping from step to step on a bare foot and dragging along the leg that was still in a cast. She was cursing loudly, dripping with sweat, her soaked blond hair clinging to her face. Festus was close behind still begging her to wait.

To Doc's astonishment she made it up the steps and hopped in the door. Matt instinctively helped her to a chair.

Everyone waited in stunned silence until Crystal caught her breath and spoke. "Kitty, I'm glad you're going to be all right. I'm sure you know I didn't mean to shoot you. I also wanted you, Doc and the marshal to know that I learned something from the experience. I figured out that I don't want to die. I'm not sure how I'm going to make my way in the world with this terrible scar, but I am going to figure something out. I'll come up with a plan." She finished her short speech with a smile and looked around.

She felt Matt's eyes upon her and looked up at him. She expected admiration. What she saw was distain and disapproval, maybe even pity. "Crystal, you seem to think we're all going to happy or proud or something like that. You just don't get it. You don't understand the terrible pain that people have suffered because of you. Harry Botkin and Jeb Barker will get over their embarrassment in time, but Reverend Bates, Diane and Pete are dead. They have no more chances, no more choices. And each of them left behind people who love them, need them, and will miss them every day. You've scarred a lot of people Crystal, scarred then badly, and now you think you're special because you're willing to live with a scar on your face."

Crystal thought that Matt was finished, but he continued in a deep and quiet voice that held her in a vise. "Kitty almost died to save your life. If you ever wonder what beauty is, think of her but think beyond her face, way beyond. Crystal, you stopped being beautiful long before you got that scar."

Matt's penetrating eye's held Crystal's until she had to lower hers. The air was thick with silence. Crystal seemed to shrink. Looking young and small she whispered, "I don't know how to change. I don't know what to do."

Kitty's voice was weak but held authority, "Crystal, no one can change overnight so stop trying to have big, grand plans. What about doing one thing that's for some one else?"

"What do you mean?"

"For instance, could you tell someone you're sorry and mean it with your heart and soul, without asking for anything in return? The way I see it that would be like planting one small seed inside you."

Crystal swallowed hard and slowly pulled her notebook from her pocket. She turned to the back page and took out her pencil. After thinking for a minute she wrote:

_Dear Ma and Pa, I am sorry for the things I said. I was wrong. Love, Edwina._

She ripped off the page and handed it to Matt. "I know it doesn't sound like much, but would you send this to Mr. and Mrs. Higgenbotham in Blue Springs, Missouri."

He took the paper, "Higgenbotham?" He looked at the signature, "Edwina?"

She nodded, "Edwina Higgenbotham is my name. I thought it wasn't good enough."

She looked at Kitty, "I'll leave town as soon as the cast is off my leg. For once I don't have a big plan. I'm not sure how much I can change, but maybe I'll keep trying to plant those tiny seeds."

TBC


	13. Just 13 Days from the Start

AN: I received so many astute, thoughtful and witty PM's and comments about this story that I wanted you to know that I am honored that you read it. Thank you.

It was Kitty's 5th day in bed in Doc's back room, and she was counting cracks in the ceiling. Visitors broke up the time. Matt, Ma Smalley, Festus, Betty Sue, Clem and Sam stopped by regularly, but they were limited by Doc's busy practice. Walking through the front room when Doc was with a patient was awkward and he justifiably frowned upon it. Folks had brought her things to read, but by this time she'd read every newspaper, magazine and penny novel 3 times over. She had to get Doc to release her. She longed for the comforts of home and quite frankly the arms of her Cowboy. He visited as often as he could, but with Doc around and people coming and going, there was little chance for private conversation, much less anything else.

She had her plea to Doc all ready when he marched in with Betty Sue, "Kitty, you're taking up a bed that a sick person could use. Betty Sue's here to help you get dressed and walk you home. You just have to promise that you'll take easy and come back the day after tomorrow to be checked."

Kitty was already on her feet, "Deal Doc, and after that check-up I'll buy you lunch.

The women walked down the street arm in arm. They went slowly, not only because Kitty wasn't at her full energy and strength, but because she was enjoying the feel of the sun and the sight of people going about their business.

Betty Sue spotted Crystal going into the stage depot and nodded towards her, "Doc took Crystal's cast off this morning, and it looks like she's taking a trip. Ain't it something her name is Edwina? She's still using Crystal in Dodge, but said she'd go back to Edwina in her next town."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "You spoke to her?"

"Briefly. She never said she was sorry about anything, but she offered me her make-up. Said she won't be needing it."

"Did you accept?"

Betty Sue nodded, "I thought twice, but since she was trying to be nice I did. Truth is I don't know what I'll do with it. My coloring's so different from hers it would look awful on me."

They entered the Long Branch and Kitty thanked Betty Sue with a hug. Sam and Clem grinned broadly when they say her. She pecked each man on the cheek. "It's good to back. You can catch me up on what's been happening later. Right now I'm grabbing my ledger and going upstairs."

Alone in her suite she changed into fresh clothes and eagerly opened her ledger. She'd missed the mental exercise of juggling the numbers that went into running a business. She was calculating inventory costs when she heard a knock and opened the door. It was Crystal. She stepped in and looked around remembering the one time she'd been there before, to leave the collar. She said simply, "You've created a beautiful place for yourself."

"Thank you. I understand you are leaving Dodge."

Crystal nodded and pulled an envelope from her reticule. "There's $2,400 in here. $2,000 belongs to Jeb Barker. You can decide what to do with the rest. Maybe something for the people Pete, Diane and Bates left behind.

Kitty accepted the envelope and Crystal smiled crookedly, "Don't you go thinking I'm a brand new woman. That's the money I had left after buying stagecoach tickets and everything I needed for traveling. I also kept $400 for myself, to get me started.

Kitty held back a smile, "Where are you headed?"

"New Orleans. I don't know what I'll do there, but it's a busy city so I figure even a scar faced woman can find work. I'll bet you didn't know I can cook and sew. My ma made sure of that." She laughed, "I never got good at either, but maybe I'll have to. You know part of me wants to think of a scheme to find wealth and influence, but I'm trying not to make big plans. "

Kitty took her hand, "Crystal - Edwina, just keep planting those tiny seeds inside of you."

Crystal nodded seriously and hurried out the door. She got to the stagecoach just in time and was gone.

A few hours later Matt arrived at Kitty's for dinner, looking forward to some private time. He helped her set the table, "Whatever's cooking smells great." Kitty giggled, "When I was stuck at Doc's, I read this recipe in a fancy ladies magazine over and over. Hopefully we're in for a treat."

They sat down to eat and Kitty filled Matt in on Crystal and the $2,400. "Matt, I know what I want to do with the extra $400. I'll give some to Pete's family, some to a charity in Reverend Bates' name and use the rest to start a fund for saloon girls down on their luck. I think Diane would have liked that."

Matt took her hand, "I know she would Kitty and some of us would be glad to add to it now and again. I've seen more than my share of down and out saloon girls with nowhere to turn." He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back lingering at his lips. He sighed, "I hate to say it, but I have to go to the office to get some reports ready for the mail stage. I promise I'll be back soon.

She ran a finger across his lips, "Write fast, Cowboy. I'll be waiting in something lacy and blue.

He reluctantly hurried off to his office and had just sat down when an older couple walked in with a man of about 20.

The men were dressed in overalls. The woman wore a grey dress and matching bonnet. Matt searched her face. Her skin was weather worn, but her face delicately boned. Blond curls escaped her bonnet and her eyes were green and beautiful. Matt rose, "You must be the Higgenbotham's."

The older man extended his hand, "How did you know?"

"Crys – Edwina, looks a great deal like her mother."

Mrs. Higgenbotham smiled, "Folks always say that marshal. I'm Josephine Higgenbotham. My husband is Edward and this is our son Joe.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Marshal Matt Dillon. What I can do for you?"

Josephine looked at her husband, "Ed, you explain." He shook his head. "Josie, you're better with words."

She looked at Matt, eyes filled with hope and warmth. "Marshal, our daughter left us 3 years ago. She said horrible things to us, even to her brother Joe. Marshal it's a hard, hard thing to lose a child. I can't imagine anything harder, and we thought she was gone from us forever. Then we got a note from her saying she was sorry. Marshal, do you know the parable of the Prodigal Son?"

He nodded.

Edward spoke, "The prodigal son came home and our daughter hasn't, but we'd like her to know we'd welcome her. Is she here?"

Matt shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, she got on a stage this morning. She went to New Orleans to find work."

Josephine stiffened, "Do you know what kind of work?"

Matt knew what the woman was thinking, "Ma'am, she mentioned to a friend of mine she was thinking of sewing or cooking. There is something you should know. She was in an accident and has a very big scar on her face."

Josephine whispered, "Gifts can be granted in mysterious ways."

Edward looked at his wife and son, "If we follow the stagecoach line we'll get to her. I'm not sure she'll want to come home to the farm, but we'll let her know she can.

Josephine took her husband's hand, "Ed, it doesn't matter if she wants our open door as long as she wants our open hearts."

They thanked the marshal and went on their way.

Later

After the Higginbotham's left, Matt quickly scribbled his reports and raced them over to the mail stage. He hurried to Kitty's and as promised, she greeted him in a lacy blue negligee.

She saw the look on his face, "You're right Cowboy, it's been too long."

They were naked in bed in record time. Mindful of her recent wound he was gentle, but she was filled with hot desire. Her need was overwhelming. She bit his nipples and clawed his back. "Cowboy, I need you in me." He gladly obliged, desperate to feel her. They climaxed quickly and fell into each other's arms, both knowing it was just round one.

With an arm around her, he told her about the Higgenbothams.

"Matt, do you think she'll go home?"

"Don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't see her living on a farm, but I could be wrong. Whatever happens I hope she accepts their love and returns it. If she does that and keeps planting tiny seeds, she could turn out all right."

She cuddled in. "Matt?"

"Hmm"

"You say you recognized Crystal's mother, because she's also a beauty?"

Matt nodded, "More beautiful than Crystal ever was. She has eyes like her daughter's but they're filled with kindness, wisdom and warmth, a real woman's eyes.

Kitty grinned, "Of course you noticed."

"Well like you said, the day I don't notice a beautiful woman is the day you'll know I'm dead."

She laughed the throaty laugh that made his skin tingle and ran her fingernails down his back, "Yep, and I always notice a good looking man. Come to me handsome."

"Yes, my beauty."

The End


End file.
